


Intimate Exchanges

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-06
Updated: 1999-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Intimate Exchanges

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Intimate Exchanges

Rated PG for m/f sex (although not graphic) and a bit of bad language (Ok two words!!)

Well this is my first outing into the relms of DS fan fiction, so be gentle with me, I mean I haven't donw anything like this since 8th grade!!!

So mail me with any comments, even if it's just to tell me, 'don't give up the day job' although come to think of it I don't have a day job!! (Ah that's what umemployment does to a person!!) or mail me if it's just to say, 'yeah ok it works...'

All usual disclamers apply...it's not worth trying to sue, I've only got 4.15 in the bank (The government still haven't paid my benifits yet!!!)

## 

Intimate Exchanges

by N.J. Gale

Ray stormed into the office, he'd had a bad day, and it was only 9:30 in the morning. So far he had overslept, then he had to shovel snow off the drive, and to top it all Dief had been sick in the back of his car

As he walked towards his desk with a face as black as thunder he could see a woman sat in his place, when he got over to his desk he stood over her and somply asked

'Yeah can I help?'

The woman rose to her feet

'Yes I'm Detective Constable Alex Matthews. I believe you were expecting me?'

'Was I?' asked Ray

'Er...yeah I believe so, although I could be early, I don't think I was due untill this afternoon'

Ray suddenly remembered that two days before Lt Welsh had told him that he would be working with a British police officer, Ray had tried to perswade Welsh to off load this cop onto Huey, he already had problems with a Canadian now of all insults he had a brit on his hands.

'Oh...er, yeah sorry' he said with a sheepish grin 'I was kinda expecting a guy'

Alex grinned at him 'Don't worry...' she said 'I'm getting used to people assuming that'

Ray decided to change the subject as quick as possible

'So what brings you to Chicago?'

Alex sat back down, this time in the other chair, Ray took his seat oppisite her

'Well' she said 'basicly I was offered the chance and I jumped at it'

'It's nice to know that someone still wants to come here' said Ray with a laugh

With that Fraser walked into the room

'Ray' he called 'I managed to clean the back of your car'

Alex looked at the mountie in shock

'A Mountie?' she said to Ray

Ray sighed 'Yeah it's a long story, believe me you don;t want to know. Come on I'll introduce you

Ray and Alex got up and moved towards Fraser

'Benny, this is Detective Constable Alex Matthews of the....er...' Ray started to fumble for words so Alex decided to jump in

'...Metropolitian Police, London' Alex offered her hand which Fraser promptly shock

'Benton Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police' he said with authority

Alex looked him up and down

'Yeah I guessed' she said with a laugh in her voice

Fraser smiled at her and then turned his attention back to Ray

'I've mananged to clean up after Diefenbaker, I'll pay something for the inconveniance'

'Na don't bother' said Ray 'as long as my car dosen't smell of wolf sick!'

'Diefenbaker? wolf?' Alex was starting to get really confused

'Yes Diefenbaker is my pet wolf' Fraser said flatly

'Ok so you name you *pet* wolf after a Canadian prime minister...figures I suppose' Alex started to wonder why she had taken up the offer of this trip

Ray tried to hide a smile, 'for a brit' he thought 'she's pretty good'

'Oh you know something about Canadian history?' asked Fraser with increased interest.

'Well I took my degree in Canadian Studies at Edinbrugh University'

Ray lept into the conversation

'I'd love to talk history with you guys, but I have work to do

With that he walked back to his desk 'Perfect' he thought 'Just dam perfect, as soon as I get a chance with a nice looking woman *he* walks in'

*************************************************************************

Two Weeks later

Alex wondered into the office trying to find Fraser and Ray. She eventually found them over at Elanie's desk where Ray was sat swearing at the computer

'Why the hell does this thing never work for me' demanded Ray

Fraser gave the logical answer

'Well perhaps your doing something wrong'

Ray looked at Fraser exasperated

'Of course I'm doing something wrong...' said Ray in a sarcastic tone '...otherwise this dam thing would be working'

Alex decided to see if she could help

'What's the problem Ray?' she asked in a sympathetic voice

Ray calmed on hearing her voice

'Well I can't get this thing to send my e-mail...and *he* is being about as useful and a snowsuit in the jungle'

'Ok' snapped Alex 'clam down and let me sort it out'

Ray sat there stunned while Alex tried to explained where he had gone wrong

'There you go' she said with triumph 'Sorted!'

'Oh...thanks' said Ray still in shock

'Now' said Alex 'I came to ask to see what you guys were doing this evening?'

'Pardon?' said Ray

Alex rolled her eyes and sighed

'I was gonna ask if you guys would like to come round to my place this evening to watch the basketball'

Ray ears suddenly pricked up

'You like basketball?'

'Yeah' said Alex 'Been a fan since I was a child. I used to play in the university team'

'You play basketball' said Ray with a laugh 'come on I mean your hardly the worlds tallest person

'Ah but I'm a fast mover' she said with a wicked grin 'So how about it?

'Yeah great' answered Ray 'You up for it Benny?'

'Oh I don't know Ray...'said Fraser with hesitation

'Come on Ben' pleaded Alex 'I'm paying for the pizza...'

'No, no thanks, I'm afraid Inspector Thatcher has given me paperwork which I need to finish' Fraser smiled at her 'perhaps another time, but thank you for the invite'

Alex smiled back at Fraser

'Ok perhaps another time' then she looked over to Ray 'So you still want to come over?'

'Yeah too right, what time?' asked Ray enthusiastically

'6:30 at my place' she replied

*************************************************************************

That evening

Alex was in the kitchen despratly fighting with a box of orange juice

'Dam' she said to herself 'come on don't get difficult'

With that she heard a knock at the door, so casting aside the box she went to answer it

'Oh Ray' she said with suprise 'Your early'

'Yeah sorry, Frannie was starting to get difficult, so I thought I'd better get out before we killed each other' Ray stood at the door smiling 'Oh and I brought some popcorn' he added hurredly

'Thank you...' said Alex '...oh come in and take a seat, I'm just trying to open a box of orange.

Ray looked at Alex puzzled, he knew the english were strange, but not that strange

'Nice place you've got here' he called

'Thanks' she replyed 'I'm just getting how I like it...'

'Yeah it's looking good' he said

Alex got a knife out of the drawand started to tackle the orange. Now with a open box she picked up two glasses along with the orange into the lounge, she gave Ray one glass and poured him a drink, she then did the same for herself and then sat down next to Ray

Both of them sat there in scilence watching the basketball. After half an hour Ray looked over to Alex, she was starting to fall asleep

'Alex?' he wispered

'Ray' she mumbled

Alex gradualy started to wake up

'Sorry did I fall asleep' she said

'Yeah well I don't blame you, it's hardly a brilliant game tonight' with that he started to flick between channels

'You know' she said 'I still can't get used to having more than four channels...so instead of four channels of crap, I get 30 channels of crap'

Ray looked at her and laughed

'Perhaps the UK and USA arn't so diffrent after all' he then turned the tv off

They sat there in scilence for what seemed like ages. Ray was the first to speek.

'So what do you think of the Chicago PD?'

'Ok....' she replyed '...do we really have to talk about work?' she asked

'Well no....only problem is, is that I can't think of anything else to say

'What about this...'

With that she leaned over and kissed him, almost immediatly she had second thoughts, but as she began to pull back she felt Ray's arms around her waist pulling her back towards him. They eventualy parted, mainly to come up for air! Alex sat there for a few moments looking at Ray

'Sorry' she wispered

'For what?' replyed Ray

'You mean....' Alex started to fall over her words '....you mean you wanted that to happen?'

A broad grin spread accross Ray's face

'Yeah' he answered quitely

Then he pulled her back towards him and kissed her again. This time Alex didn't hold back, she just let things happen at their own pace. Soon just kissing wasn't enough for them, Alex began to fumble at Ray's belt buckle, but she held back untill Ray gave a slight nod which gave her the go ahead. In the meantime Ray tried to pull off her t-shirt, eventualy suceeding in the task that he'd set himself. Alex all the while had managed to pull Ray's trousers off which by now were laying in a heap in the floor along with his underpants and shirt. After much fumbling on Ray's part Alex shed the rest of her clothes. Now naked they breathlessly gropped at each other trying to cover as much of each other with their hands and mouths.

Catching his breath Ray managed to blurt out

'Bedroom?'

Alex looked at him and slowly stood up taking Ray with her, gradually she pulled him towards the bedroom keeping her arms placed firmly around Ray's waist. Once in the bedroom Alex kicked the door shut with her foot and then pulled Ray on top of her once they had both landed on the bed.

Ray looked at Alex

'Your right....' he said with a smile '...you are a fast mover'

END

N.J.Gale

vecchio@hotmail.com


End file.
